Zelda: the chosen heroes
by Spuper stories
Summary: A continued story after the events of twilight princess. i intend a complete new story with new enimies and allies. I really believe this will be interesting and hope to see it grow into something people enjoy
1. introduction

**This first chapter wull be purely introduction**.

**I do not claim to be good at writing, I have attempted to write stories in the past but have given up on them. It may also be the case for this story.**

**Any and all chapters can and will be heavily changed according to how I decide to direct the plot.**

**Nintendo owns any and all characters, themes, and ideas presented in this fanmade nonprofit story.**

**This story will begin a few years after the end of twilight princess. Hyrule is in peace and flurishing.**

**Link will speak in this story, he can and does speak in the video game we just aren't permitted to hear it.** **Hyrule will also be scaled much larger than shown in the game.**

**I hope you enjoy this story**


	2. chapter 1

It had been sometime after the great battle with the evil ganon. Hyrule has never seen such prosperity in all it's years.

Alone in her chamber princess zelda prepares for her cornation to become the crowned queen of hyrule, or that is where she should be. Instead she found herself wondering the royal gardens. She had walked its stone path so many times she could do it blind, it where she went whenever something weighed on her heart, and as of late she had been visiting this place A lot. She let out a loud sigh as she stepped along the stone pathway, glancing at all the old statues whose significance had been lost to time. The place had been well kept, the pathway kept clear of all debris such as leaves and dirt. Shrubbery followed the path at either side trimmed in a rectangular shape. The princess stopped and faced a newer statue that had been made to celebrate the hero chosen by the goddess. He was atop his pedestale down on one knee bowing forward. He held his sword impaled to the the pedastle almost as if to keep his balance. to his side stood a wolf like beast with it's teeth bared, it looked ready to pounce forward. The craftmenship of the statue had no parallel. the princess was still not used to seeing this statue here. It doesnt seem out of place but at the same time doesn't really belong. She looked into the beasts eyes and it almost seemed to follow her as she walked away, but she was sure it was only her imagination.

The princess walked futher and further into her familys garden. The garden was left untouched after the battle with ganon. All the old plants that brang her joyous memories still grew strong. Her mother and father had a strange obsession over plants, and she had only inhertited it. She could name every plant in the garden just by the scent of its flower, or the feeling of the leaves. Her father had collected at least one of every species of plant, whether it be poisonous or deadly. There is even a dekubaba somewhere in the garden. He always said that a plant or animal is not evil because it bites or kills, it is it's nature, it doesnt know any better. She still has the scar from when it bit her as a child after she had gotton too close, if it wasnt for the gardener who happened to be near by, she is certain it would have killed her that day. but even so that very same plant still remains deep in the garden.

She stopped and turned around suddenly. She swear she could hear something in the distance. It was high pitched, almost like laughter, a childs laugh. Slowly she began tracking it to its origin leaving the stone path and into a forest. She walked and the laughing became more and more clear. She kept caution and quickened her pace and reached the source. But her heart sank apon seeing who it was that was laughing. There was a small clearing with a single large tree in the center, the tree was a cherry blossom, much different than the surrounding forest. at the base were three people she never thought she'd see again. Her own father and mother sat atop a blanket smiling gleefully. They seemed so happy together. On the grass infront of them was a young girl with a string in her hand. the string went up and was connected to a colorfull kite. Zelda recognized the little girl. It was her, she had made that kite herself. Zelda dropped to her knees, a tear formed in her eyes and ran down her cheek. She remembered this, as a little girl she flound this tree and wanted to show her parents for weeks but they were always busy. After so much asking they had finaly found the time for a picnick and all spent the day together here. It was wonderfull, she remembered every detail. Zelda smiled on her knees and suddenly got a little worried remembering what comes next. A gust of wind caught the kite at a bad angle sending it straight into the ground and crashed right into the little girl. The little princess tumbled down and began crying, but almost as quickly as she started crying she was lifted into her fathers arms as he laughed seeing she was ok. Zelda knew that what she was seeing wasnt real but it still warmed her heart.

She stood up and looked around, it wasnt like her to lose her cool like that but she couldnt help it. Now she needed to know what was really going on. Every instinct told her this was a trap, she drew the dagger she kept under her dress and raised her gaurd. She decided that retreat would be the best option, its to dangerous to go out and risk being attacked. She slowly turned around and gasped in fear. She stood face to face with her younger self. The little girl stood expressionless looking directly into her eyes. Zelda hesitated seeing the child. she readied her blade for a stab but found a tight grip form on her arm keeping her from moving it. she tried to turn around instintually and saw her mothers form with glowing red eyes behind her. slowly her form melted away turning into a black humonoid figure. It knocked the dagger out of her hand and pinned her arm behind her. she whinced in pain, it felt like the creature was about to break her arm. Zelda cursed herself for letting her gaurd down. The creature covered her mouth and tugged upward suddenly causing an incomplete fracture in her arm. She screamed in pain but no noise was made, not even a muffled whimper. Waves of pain flowed from her arm through her body. She tried to bite what ever was holding her mouth but found nothing but air, after a single attempt she found her mouth unable to open. The creature pulled back moving her back towards the tree. it made no noise and gave no indication of its intention. As it walked there was a sudden flash of light, Zelda fell on her knees and coughed. She held her arm close to her body and looked up. there stood a firgure clad in purple. It was her best friend and general impa.

"are you injured princess?" said impa

Zelda was almost shocked at her question. She took a few seconds to awnser. "Yes I am..." she paused realizing she somehow answered incorrectly "I think my arm is broken"

impa said nothing in response. she looked foward with a serious expression. "what can you tell me about this thing" zelda looked to where impa was facing and saw the black figure standing facing them. It looked like a black fog in the shape of a man.

"I-I tried biting it but i didnt feel anything" she said informing impa that direct physical attacks would be completely uselss. Impa raised her hand, a flash of light came from her palm. A small orb flew towards the creature and suddenly flashed brighter than the sun completely iluminating the entire area in a blinding light. zelda looked covered her eyes and yelped when she was finally able to look again the two had not moved a muscle. neither had flinched. It seemed to be a stalemate, each waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly impa seemed to almost disappear and zelda found herself moving through the forest at inhuman speed. impa carried her all the way back to the castle and directly to the hospital.

**Yes impa is in this story. yes impa is not in twilight princess. i am aware and i will explain it later.**

**aside from that i really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. please comment if you want to see more**


End file.
